L's Sick Week
by pandora1798
Summary: L gets sick and Light takes care of him. Fluffy in most of it! Light has to make sure the taskforce doesn't find out L's sick. Also wacky cold medicine moments later. Sweet story-line type yaoi. LightXL
1. L is Sick

**A/N: Okay! This is my first fan fiction! Warnings for slight shonen ai if you squint your eyes. No LightXL pairing. L and Light are merely friends(for now at least)**

_Poor little L is sick! But will Light be a kind person and take care of L? Well I hope so! Or else I will write his name in my death note!_

_L: Because of that last comment, my percentage for you being the 3rd Kira rise 10%._

**Chapter 1**

The young brunette, sitting at a computer trying to find leads on Kira, couldn't concentrate well due to the fact that a certain chain conecting him to L was clinking incessantly. Light figured that the older man was enjoying a piece of strawberry cake, and he was about to tell him to cool it down, until he looked over. He saw that L wasn't eating anything. The light from the computer made L look paler than normal. The jingling of the chain was created because L was shaking. As Light looked closer, he saw a barely noticable light pink face noting fever.

"Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" Light asked with an almost worried tone in his voice.

"Yes Light-kun, I am fine," L answered with his usual monotone voice, but Light could sense a hint of strain in his voice.

L looked around the investigation room in a counter-clockwise manner until his panda eyes locked onto Light Yagami. Light was sitting there, staring intently at his computer screen. His hair gently framed his face and the glow of the monitor was giving a sort of radiant feel to the young one. "You don't look okay to me," Light informed, now looking at him.

"Light-kun, I assure you I am fine," L said just as he got out of his chair. He stood now, holding onto the chair to steady himself.

"We can take the night off since you seem to be very tired, Light-kun," L said, more like commanded.

"But Ryuuzaki I'm not tir-" Light was cut off by a sudden yank on his chain. Light followed the man upstairs and watched L's every movement. _That man is sick and he knows it._

L seemed to be struggling to get upstairs, pausing for only a moment to catch his breath. He never did that. _If I try to help him he will only assume the worst._ Light thought._ But if I don't help him, he will raise my percentage as Kira. Again._

Light climbed the stairs to reach L, who was hunched over trying to regulate his breathing. Light lifted L's arm over his shoulder and proceded to help him up to their room. L's eyes were wider than usual as he was helped upstairs._ Is Light-kun doing this out of care or is he pretending to care only to get close to me and find out my real name so he can kill me?_ L thought. He decided not to worry about it and focus on getting to their room.

The two boys had to share a room because L chained them together with handcuffs in order to find out if Light was Kira. There were two beds, only they were pushed together to leave some slack for the chain.

Light helped L over to the beds and set L on one of them. The panda-eyed man sat in his usual manner as he looked up at Light, watching him pull back the duvet and sheets on the bed next to L. Light stopped and looked over at L. "Now, you get in this bed and don't come out until you are better." Reluctantly, L did what he was told and crawled under the covers. He pulled them up to his nose and closed his eyes. He was interrupted by Light. "Ryuuzaki, can you unlock the cuffs for a minute?"

"I suppose, even though this is going against what I have said about keeping Light-kun chained to me." L replied in his usual way of speaking. "Of course even though you are unchained, Watari is still viewing your every movement with the help of cameras and his computer."

_Even when he's sick he accuses me of being Kira._


	2. L Likes the Toilet

**A/N: Review please! Review or I might not continue!(ha ha I might continue anyways) I need your opinions people!**

_ I will give Matsuda-chan a Death Note if Light doesn't make sure L is 100% healthy!_

_Matsuda-chan: -picks up Death Note- OOO! What a cool note book! I'll make sure no one steals it by writing my name in it! (^_^)_

_Light: Wait, make sure he spells his name right._

_L: Your percentage of being Kira goes up 20%_

_Light: I'm not Kira! (_)_

**_OKAY! On to the story:_**

Light unlocked the handcuff on his wrist. He walked over to the bathroom and from under the counter he pulled out a white wash cloth. He then turned on the faucet to soak the washcloth. He wringed it out just enough so it wouldn't drip, and turned off the water. Light walked back in the room to find a sleeping L, which was very rare. The brunette tiptoed over to the bed and gently brushed L's bangs a little, and put the damp washcloth on his forehead. The detective shifted a bit, then smiled at the cool sensation of the washcloth.

A few hours later L's eyes fluttered open to see a Light sitting on the bed next to him reading something.

"Oh," the brunette said. "Ryuuzaki, you're awake."

"It appears I am." said the detective in a thoughtful voice.

The younger one reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a thermometer.

"Ryuuzaki, I have to take your temperature now, so open your mouth and put this under your tongue."

L did as he was told, and when the thermometer beeped, Light took it out. As the brunette read it, he showed no emotion to the result.

"Well Ryuuzaki, looks like you'll be staying in bed for a few days," Light told the now pouting detective. "You have a temperature of 101.4."

"Well, I am below normal temperature then." the detective said. "Since the normal temperature is 101.7."

"No Ryuuzaki," Light said."The normal human body temperature is 98.6."

"Kira would know that," L said with his thumb touching his lips."Perhaps Kira is killing me right now with this illness."

"Ryuuzaki, it's just the common cold most likely." Light said.

"Perhaps" L commented. He slid back down under the duvet and stared at Light who was going into the bathroom. The said brunette shuffled through the medicine cabinet and looked for cold medicine. When he found it, he set the bottle down on the bedside table.

"You gonna be fine while I get some water for you to take the pills with?" Light asked the detective.

"Yes," L answered with a small yawn.

The brunette left to go get the water, and when he returned L wasn't in the bed. Light was beginning to get a little worried until he heard L in the bathroom. Light set the glass of water next to the medicine bottle, and went to the bathroom to check on L. The detective was hunched over the toilet, bangs sticking to his face due to sweat and tears. Light crouched down next to him and started to trace little circles on the detectives back.

"You all finished?" Light asked softly with a caring tone in his voice.

L just nodded and scooted back away from the toilet. Light reached up and flushed it, then sat back down next to the sickly detective. They sat their for a while before Light gave L a strawberry flavored lolipop. L stuck it in his mouth for a few seconds and then the nausea set in again. L once again hunched over the toilet dry heaving as Light rubbed the detective's back.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Light asked after a little while.

All L did was nod. Light stood up and reached out his hand to L. He took it and stood up quickly. He soon regretted it as he fell on top of Light.

"I-I'm...sorry...Light-kun," L weakly said.

"It's fine Ryuuzaki," Light said comfortingly. "Just be more careful next time."

"Light-kun, would you be so kind as to help me off you?" L asked. "I feel like I can't move a single muscle in my body, and I don't have a clue why."

Light soon lifted the detectives lithe form in his arms and stood up. L grabbed onto Light's shirt and leaned his head against the brunette's chest. Light carried L princess style to the bed, and gently set the detective down on top of it.

"Thank you," muttered L, almost inaudiable.

"Your welcome," Light whispered. Light looked back to see L blushing. Light didn't know if it was embarrassment or fever though.

"Oh, that reminds me," Light said suddenly as he reached over to the cold medicine bottle and glass of water."You need to take two of these."

"No," L said without hesitation.

"Why not?" Light asked, trying to sound calm.

"It could be poison from Kira," L replied blankly.

"Well, it's not," Light said. "Here's the bottle from which the pills came from."

Light showed L the bottle and the detective reluctantly agreed to take the medicine.

Once the pills were taken, Light took the now empty glass and set it on the bathroom counter. When he returned, L was sitting in his usual postion and looked up at Light with a worried expression.

"What were the side effects of the medicine?" L asked urgently.

"I'll read the bottle," Light said picking up the bottle. "The medicine helps with chills, fever, headache, sneezing, coughing, runny and stuffy nose, and sore throat. The common side effects include, but are not limited to grogginess, nausea, mild vomiting, mild halucinations, affects hormones too."

"I would rather have the cold symptoms," L said in displeasure.

"Well, perhaps I'll find a milder cold medicine than this one," Light said. "But, since you've already taken it, you can't stop the side effects now."


	3. L's 'time of the month'

**A/N: Review my story if you don't mind! (^_^) **

_Last chapter, L takes cold medicine! But he now has to go to work :(  
>I hope Light makes sure no one knows that L has a cold!<br>Sorry, L and Light couldn't talk to me backstage today. _(T_T)

As the taskforce members came into the office, they saw that L and Light were already their, working as usual. L, still sick, was on cold medicine. Light, who was taking care of sick L, was also making sure the taskforce didn't know that L was sick.

L was sitting in his usual manner in front of his computer researching about Kira and such, when he suddenly burst out laughing. Light looked over at the detective, "Ryuuzaki, what's so funny?"

"I just had an epiphany Light-kun!" L replied smiling."I just realized that 'Yagami' spelled backwards, is 'Im-a-gay!" And with that, L just started laughing again. The rest of the taskforce jerked their heads towards the stoic detective who was now laughing violently.

"What does that have to do with the Kira case?" Light shouted angrily.

"I was just thinking, no need to yell at me," L said pouting.

"Yes there is Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled again, only now he was furious at the innocent acting detective.

"FINE Light-kun! I'm sorry for saying anything at all!" L yelled out of anger. _What's wrong with me? First I'm laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, next I'm mad at Light..._

L stood up and glared at Light and stomped out, no longer chained to the brunette.

Matsuda looked around at all the gaping mouths with a wide smile and exclaimed,"I FINALLY GET THE IM-A-GAY JOKE!"

Everyone looked back at him, and said in unison, "Shut up Matsuda!"

_What's gotten into L? I mean, he was normal this morning, but what happened... OH! I got it! The cold medicine! The side effects kicked in I guess! _

Light stood up, but not a violently as L, and walked to the shared bedroom and opened the door slowly. When he looked inside, he saw L, in the bed covered up by the blankets with only his hair peeking out at the top. When Light went inside the room and stepped closer to L, he noticed the detective shaking from underneath the sheets, making small whimpering sounds. Light sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. He pulled down the sheets and put his hand on L's back, and L turned around to face Light. Said brunette just stared at the once composed and eccentric detective who's face was covered in tears and eyes red. L just sat up for a moment before lunging towards Light crying, "I'm sorry Light-kun!"

Light pulled the detective into a gentle embrace and held him there for a few moments. The brunette gently ran his hand through L's obsidian hair and whispered, "Shhh, everything's going to be just fine," Light repeated this several times and after a while the detective, whose face was buried in Light's shirt, calmed down. His sobs turned into silent shakes and soft hiccups.

"Is Light-kun still mad at me?" L finally asked, sniffling.

"No, Ryuuzaki," Light replied.

"But why did Light-kun yell at me?" L said to the brunette who was still holding him.

"I was more angry at the fact that you didn't actually have a new lead on Kira," Light replied.

"Oh," L said. "Well, I apologize Light-kun."

A few seconds of silence went by before Light spoke again, "I bet you've been wondering about you mood changes today,"

"Perhaps," L said in his usual tone of voice.

"Well, it happened to be the side effect of your cold medicine," Light explained.

L looked up at Light, rubbed his eyes tiredly, and said, "I'm cold Light-kun..."

With that, Light reached behind L and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the shivering detective. L snuggled up against Light for warmth and Light returned the question by wrapping his arms tightly around L.

About 7 minutes later, Light could sense L laying heavily on him. He looked down to see the detective, asleep, breathing deeply, with his head against Light's chest.

After staring at the sleeping L, Light carefully layed him down on the bed, and covered him with the sheets. It was still early for Light to sleep, so he went back to the investigation room to make up a lie to explain L's behavior.

"Well, son, can you please explain Ryuuzaki's outbursts today?" asked Soichiro Yagami.

"I was actually on my way here to tell you exactly that," Light told his father. "Everyone, L is on medication for something that he wishes to not be known. And the side effects affected his hormones."

"Oh, that makes sense," Yagami-san said.

"Also, he wishes that I take the day off to make sure he won't be in a position where he might get injured."

All of the taskforce members nodded and went back to work. Light left and returned to L, who was still sleeping peacefully.

_**How was that? I know it ended at a pretty good spot even though I wanted a cliff-hanger... (o)**_

_**But anyways, reviews are always good to have so I can see what the world thinks! **_


	4. I see dead people

**A/N: Yay for reviews! (^_^) **

_L: I still think Light-kun is up to something.  
><em>_Light: I am not! :O  
><em>_L: Oh, and can you get me a piece of cake, Kira-kun? :]  
>Light: I guess I could...I-I mean, IF I was Kira! XO<br>L: Yes, thank you...Kira-kun  
>Light: I'M NOT KIRA!...And, your welcome...<br>L: Just making sure, Light-kun :3_

**_LET'S GET IT ON! *cough* Ahem, the story I mean.. *cough*_**

L was asleep, but he wasn't sleeping very peacefully. Infact, he was scrunching up his body into a ball and shaking. He occasionally whimpered until he suddenly woke up shaking and sweating. Light, who was resting on his bed beside L, was awoken by the detectives movements. He sat up and turned his head to look at the detective. What L looked like made Light worry a little. L's face was wet from either tears or sweat. _His eyes are kind of pink, so maybe he was crying. _His expression showed fear, and his whole body was shaking.

"L, what's wrong?" Light asked, using the detective's name. L just looked at the brunette with his wide panda-eyes.

"I-I think I m-might have just e-escaped a n-nightmare Light-kun," L replied in his usual monotone voice, stuttering a bit. Light could hear a hint of terror in the man's voice.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the brunette asked.

L hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

"Are you sure?" Light asked one more time.

L looked at the brunette and shook his head as tears fell down his face. Light took this opportunity to pull the frail detective into his arms. L buried his face on Light's shoulder. He silently weeped as Light stroked the detective's back.

"What made you so scared?" Light asked once L had calmed down. L pulled away from Light a little bit so he could reply.

"You were killing me," L said in usual tone. "I saw the crazed look in your eyes...The eyes of Kira perhaps...That's what frightened me the most."

"Well, I assure you I'm not Kira," Light said, reassuringly. "I would never kill you."

"I supppose not," L said. Light pulled L down onto the bed, his arms still wrapped around the detective in a comforting way. Soon, L shut his eyes and fell back asleep. Light followed soon after.

The next day, Light woke up to the sound of sniffling. He looked over towards L and saw that the detective might be crying again. _Man, L's cold is determined to break the man._

"Hey L," Light started. "What's wrong?"

"I just *sniff* don't want to be sick anymore," L replied trying to keep his voice calm. "I woke up this morning and I feel terrible."

"Well, it seems like you missed a dose of your cold medicine," Light said as he reached behind L to get the medicine bottle. "Here, take out two of these while I go get you some water to take them with." L nodded as he reached into the bottle.

When Light returned with the glass of water, L was sitting in his usual postion holding the 2 pills.

"Here ya go," Light said, handing L the glass of water. The detective took the glass and took both of the pills.

"There L," Light said, smiling. "In a few minutes, you'll be feeling better."

"If it wasn't for the side effects, I could work in peace," L said with a hint of annoyance. "But, thank you anyways...for everything."

"No problem, L," Light said with a gentle smile.

When they rentered the investigation room, it felt like a normal work day, besides the fact that L could have bursts of emotions at any moment. Light had to be on guard if L decided to explode at someone and repeat yesterday's events.

_Well, about an hour has gone by and he hasn't made any sudden outbursts yet. I'll keep watch just incase something is to happen._

**Later that day:**

"Light-kun," l spoke up after a while.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light said using one of the detectives many pen names. _I really hope he isn't about to-_

The brunette's thoughts were interupted by a tug on his sleeve. Light looked down at L.

"Can you help me with this, Light-kun?" L said pointing to himself. _Wha-? Is he not feeling well again? But it wasn't too long ago since I gave him medicine._...

"What exactly do you need help with?" Light asked.

L stood up and put his mouth near Light's ear. "I don't feel very good,"

"In what way do you not feel good?" Light whispered back.

"I feel tired, the nausea is setting in again, and," L said. "And, I think I amd seeing things..."

"Well, I can cure fatigue, supress the nausea, but," Light said. "I don't get it, what do you mean by "seeing things"? You mean, halucinations?"

L nodded and they both excused themselves from the investigation room. They went up to their room to continue the rest of the conversation.

"Well, what exactly are you seeing?" Light asked.

"Right now, you are Light-kun," L said in his usual tone. "Before I told you I was halucinating, you were still Light-kun, only this time, you weren't."

"Okay," Light began. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

L went poutey-faced on the brunette, "Let me explain! *Huff!* Okay, so technically, you looked like Light-kun, but I had this strange feeling that the halucination you was...Kira."

"Well, I guess that makes a little more sense, but just so you know," Light said to the hormonally imabalanced detective. "I. AM. NOT. KIRA!"

L just looked at Light strangely. _Ah! Did I just upset L? I really hope I didn't! _

"L, I'm sorry if I upset you," Light said apologetically. _I'll make sure to get him a piece of strawberry cake later...With extra icing and whipped cream! And lots of strawb-_

"K-Kira..." L shuddered. His eyes were wide and the black orbs were filled with terror. _Eh? Oh, it must be another halucination._

"GET AWAY FROM LIGHT-KUN AND ME!" L screamed, his voice cracked as he did so. Tears fell down his face and Light just froze. _I have to get L to snap out of this! But how...? I don't want to hurt him, so a slap in the face might be bad. Crap!_

Light put his hands on the shaking detectives shoulders, and was about to say something. Before he could actually say a word, L shrugged off Light's hands and then slapped him hard. Light fell to his knees. _Well...That didn't work. What else?_

"Don't...touch...me...Kira," L said. His voice changed into anger. But, Light knew he was terrified on the inside.

Light just did the only other thing he knew how to do. He quickly forced L into a hug. L squirmed and kicked Light's shins a few times, but the brunette was stronger than the detective. L soon calmed down a bit, and that's when Light pulled back a little, his hands still on L's shoulders. He looked into the detecyive's eyes to see that he wasn't scared anymore. Light let go of the man's shoulders. L fell to the floor and looked up at Light, tears running down his face. Light crouched down next to L.

"L-Light-kun.." L said as he he cried. " I-"

"Don't worry about it," Light comforted the sobbing L. "But, you did worry me. Other than that it's fine, L. "

Light scooted in front of L and wrapped his arms around the whimpering detective. L rested his forehead against Light's shoulder and let every tear fall onto Light._ I'll be sure to get him that piece of strawberry cake with extra strawberries and whipped cream. For all he's going through, he at least deserves something nice._

After the breakdown, Light helped L up from the carpeted floor of their bedroom. "I have a surprise for you!" Light smiling as he pulled L along towards the kitchen on their floor.


	5. Fuffy Cake

**A/N: Keep reviewing and I will keep writing! I really hope you like this one! I think they may be OOC just a little bit, but I don't think it's too noticable.**

_L: Ahh! Light-kun...I don't really want this...  
>Light: Come on! Let me stick it in you! -shoves it in L-<br>L: Ahh! L-Light-kun!  
>Light: Relax or it's gonna be worse! -shoves it in again-<br>L: Light-kun! -swallows- Wah! "Sweet" potatoes don't taste sweet at all!  
>Light: -sighs- Fine, you don't have to eat it anymore...<em>

**Heh, you were totally thinking it weren't you! Well onto the story!**

"I have a surprise for you!" Light smiling as he pulled L along towards the kitchen on their floor.

"What kind of a suprise?" L asked with curiousity.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." Light spelled out with straight face and a similar tone as L . L pouted and Light started laughing at the defeated detective.

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Okay L, I am going to have to put a blindfold on you since I know you will peek if I don't," Light pulled out a large handkerchief out of his pocket. It most likely wasn't his since there were pictures of strawberries and candy on it.

"AH!" L exclaimed. "Why did you take my handkerchief? I didn't think anybody would find it!"

"Well, Watari helped me out. I told him about this surprise, and he decided he would take part in it too. He is watching on surveilance cameras, if that makes you feel better." Light replied. He wrapped the blindfold around L's head covering the eyes. Light guided the now blind detective to a chair and faced L away from the kitchen area.

"Light-kun," L said.

"Yes, L,"

"This "surprise" had better be worth it,"

Light started baking L a strawberry cake. Once the two cake parts were in the oven, Light went and sat down in a chair in front of L.

"What do you think your surprise is?" Light asked L.

"It's probably something you cooked, since we are in a kitchen, and you did put something into the oven." L deduced.

"Yeah, you're right about that,"

The timer on the oven beeped and Light took out the two cake pans and set them on the stove top. He then started working on the decorating part.

"Okay L," Light said after he finished the cake. "I'm going to remove you blindfold."

Light untied the knot and took the blindfold away from L's eyes. When L looked at the cake he was smiling a creepy, but cute smile. Light smiled at this scene. _He looks like a little kid. Ha ha so cute._

"Light-kun?" L asked with his mouth full of cake.

"Yes L?" Light said, trying not to laugh at the detective talking with most of the cake in his mouth.

L swallowed the cake and said, "The cake tastes good. How did you know that strawberry was my favourite?"

"Well, in the bathroom you have stawberry scented shampoo. I found out today that you have a strawberry cake handkerchief," Light answered.

"Well, perhaps those are good enough reasons," L said.

After L finished his 2 pieces of cake, Light cleaned up and put the cake in the fridge. When Light came back he thought he'd surprise the happy-go-lucky L. So, the brunette crept up behind L, who was now standing, and wrapped his arms around the detective's waist and lifted him up. Light rotated L a little until he was being held princess-style in Light's arms. L didn't squirm because he felt he was safe in Light's arms. The detective rested the side of his head on Light's chest and sighed out of relief. Light looked down and smiled at the L in his arms.

After Light carried L back to their room, he noticed that the detective had fallen asleep again. He sighed and set the detective down on the bed and covered him up with the sheets. The brunette looked at L and saw his mouth parted a little ways. He was breathing deeply, and soon the slightly open mouth closed and turned into a smile. A smile that was a lot more sincere than his usual ones, which don't come often. _Man, he never sleeps this often. Well, it's good for him. But, he is kinda cute when he falls asleep so easily when I hold him like that. Maybe his cold will last a little longer..._


	6. What am I feeling?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the belated update! School just started and things are CRAZY right now! But anyways, thanks for all your reviews! Oh, and I just figured out how to put the little bar that separates my notes from the rest of the story! Lol I know, I'm pretty slow. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, reviews please! Also, you know how I say I don't write yaoi? Well, I think I've changed my mind a little. Now that doesn't mean I'll write lemons!(I would be too afraid to) But, at least slight yaoi. You know, a little kissing and cute moments. **

_Light:L?  
>L: Yes, Kira-kun<br>Light: I don't think I like this fanfiction!And I'M NOT KIRA! SEE! It's written on my boxers! -takes off pants and shows L his boxers-  
>L: No no, it clearly says "KIRA" on it. You just wrote in the "I'm not" part.. And by the way, those boxers seem to now be at your ankles.-L says everything with a straight face-<br>Light:...-looks down-...-blushes and pulls the boxers back on-_

* * *

><p>It had been at least 3 days since L had gotten sick. Light had thought about taking him to the doctor, but decided against it. <em>L would hate going to the doctor. I think I should check on him.<em>

L slowly sat up to find himself in the bed next to Light's. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The detective still felt a little groggy due to the medicine given to him not too long ago. L looked next to him to see that Light wasn't asleep. Nor was he even in the same room. _Where is he? I can only assume Misa-Misa has stolen him away...and, for some odd reason, I feel weird about that...could it be that I'm jealous of Amane-san? ...No...I couldn't be...and besides, Light-kun would never love me back..._

L crawled over to Light's bed. The raven-haired detective slipped under the bed sheets and rolled onto his stomach. He buried his face in Light's pillow and took a deep breath. Breathing in the brunette's scent would always put him in a strange, yet relaxed and calm mood. It was a phenomonon that L couldn't figure out. The _only_ thing L couldn't figure out. Light's sheets covered him as the detective breathed in the brunette's scent until he drifted off into another calm sleep.

_Light_ came back, still in his "I'm Not Kira" pajamas-who knows where he got them- holding a thermometer in one hand and a damp wash cloth in the other. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of the room. He walked to L's bed to find that the detective wasn't in it, but was in the one right next to it. _Okay. I don't think he's ever climbed into my bed before. But, he seems kinda relaxed though, which is strange for him. Normally he is in his own bed, and dreaming about something that distresses him. Oh, how do I know that? Well, ever since he got sick he's been sleeping a lot, which is good for him. And I've had to watch over him incase something were to happen to him. Also, I won't tell him this, but I think he looks cute when he's sleeping._

Light sat down on L's bedside and gently flipped the detective over on his back. He felt his head to find that it was on fire. "L," Light said. "Wake up. Your fever went up." The brunette sat down on his bed, legs stretched out on the comforter(1).

L shuffled a bit and moved closer to the now stronger fragrance of Light. Light looked down at the L, whose head was on Lights thighs close to his knees. The detective settled and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The brunette laid the cool wash cloth gently on L's forehead. The detective involuntarily shivered at the cold sensation, and snuggled closer to Light. The brunette put his hand on L's back and softly rubbed it. _If only it would stay like this forever..._ They thought at the same time.

Light woke up first. He saw that L was laying on top of him. The wash cloth had fallen off the older man's forehead and lay on the floor. The detective's head was on the brunette's chest. Light's arm was around L.  
>The brunette put his other hand, the one not around L, on the detective's forehead under obsidian bangs.. <em>Hmm, the fever went down. That's really good. Its been at least 4 days now since he first got sick. But it's weird that his fever is fluctuating like this. If things don't change, I'll have to take "Ryuuga Hideki" to the doctor. Because of course L couldn't tell anyone his real name. Which I still don't know because he still thinks I'm Kira. But, I'm not. I hope he'll see that soon.<em>

L woke up next. He laid upon his warm pillow taking in the familiar scent that belonged to the brunette. He listened to the rhythmic beats that were like a heart beat. _Wait. Since when did pillows have heart beats?_ When he realized where he was, he sat up quickly and fell. L waited for the slam, but the brunette caught him before he hit the carpet and put him back on the bed. The detective sat next to Light and looked away when he felt his cheeks get hot. The brunette saw the light rouge on L's face for a split second.

"Well, it seems as though your fever went down a little, but you still look a bit flushed," Light informed the detective that was now looking at him once again.

L put his own hand to his forehead to check. He couldn't tell though. Light snorted on the inside and smiled on the outside as he watched L struggle to check his own temperature. He reached his hand over to L's forehead and brushed away the man's bangs. He placed his hand gently on the detective's forehead. L shivered a little at the sudden cool feeling.

"Just as I though," announced Light. "You have a fever again. I'll go get the medicine, and you stay here and try to go back to sleep if you can."

"I am not tired Light-kun," L said with a monotone voice as he laid his head down on the pillow.

Light stopped walking and turned around to face L. The brunette smiled when he saw that the raven-haired man was sound asleep. _I knew he would be asleep as soon as he laid his head down. Ha ha, it's so cute the way he sleeps like that...wait...why do I think that L is cute? I do like the way he sits and eats sweets even if I tell him I don't. I guess I like everything about him. Maybe even love..._

Light came back with the medicine in his hand with a glass of water in the other. He sat down next to L and softly shook the detective to wake him.

"...I...love...you...Light-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Was what L said just a dream or was it for real? What do you want it to be? Cause I think it should be the second option! KYAA! I am falling in love with this story i think! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NEEDED!<strong>


	7. Da love is in da house!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! What's funny is that while making this, I listned to many hard rock songs!  
>"Monster"-Skillet; "Last Resort"- Papa Roach; "Scared"-Three Days Grace; and many songs by Nightmare. Also a few songs by Creature Feature!<strong>

_Light: L, we are going shopping!  
>L: No<br>Light: Yes! You need different clothes!  
>L: No thank you Light-kun. These clothes suit my personality and I wish to not change either.-says everything in the same tone-<br>Light: I just think you should vary the outfits you wear. -Light's thoughts: I don't really want you to change. I love your personality. But change you clothes once in a while!-  
>L: No.<br>Light: I'll take you to a candy store.  
>L: -already out the door and in the car-<br>Light:-smiling- _

**_ONWARDS!_**

* * *

><p>Light came back with the medicine in his hand with a glass of water in the other. He sat down next to L and softly shook the detective to wake him.<p>

"...I...love...you...Light-kun..." the detective mumbled in his sleep. Light was shocked to hear that come from the emotionless man. Even if it was said in his sleep, it was still a subconcious feeling. And Light knew that because he was of course very smart. _Should I tell L what he said in his sleep when he wakes up? He could very well deny it thinking I don't feel the same way. But, whose to say I don't love him back?_

An hour or so later at around 11:30 pm, L woke up to clicking noises. Looking over, Light stopped typing and said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, Light-kun," the stoic detective replied. _I really did, but it was because of a certain person in my dream. Light-kun... I am going to consult with Watari to see what I should do about mine and Light-kun's relationship. Am I really in love with the brunette?_

"Well, if you're feeling better, I set out a piece of strawberry cake on the nightstand for you," Light said, stopping L's thoughts.

"Thank you," the detective said appreaciatively. Well, he was kind of hungry and the cake was a substantial meal for the raven-haired man, so of course it was polite for him to at least say a simple 'thank you' to his- well he didn't know what to call Light yet.

He sat up, stretched like a cat, and picked up the piece of cake off the nightstand. He happily ate the deliciously sweet cake as he listened to Light type. Light had been working on something since around noon that day, and L wanted to know what it was. He would never beg the brunette for the information, so he would have to be very secretive. Unfortunately, any time that L looked over at the screen, Light would catch him peeking and tell him to wait until he was done. But, L had gotten very aggrivated with Light. _He is taking an exeptionally long time finishing whatever it is he is working on. I must find out soon._

Light stood, saving his work. He closed the laptop and walked out of the bedroom. Before he left, he shot L a look saying, "Do not touch the laptop for ANY reason!" L scowled at the brunette who walked out. When the detective was sure he could hear Light's footsteps anymore, he quickly got up and opened the brunette's laptop. He found that the man had put a password on it. _Really Light-kun? I bet you knew I would do something like this and so you put this password on your laptop. Well, it can't be his or any of my allias names. But what could it be?_

Light was getting something to eat in their kitchen upstairs. When he finished, he started to head back. Walking down the hall, he heard violent clicking coming from their bedroom. Light sighed, knowing who it was. He quietly stalked down the rest of the hallway. When he looked into their room, he saw L on the laptop trying to find the password. Light slipped in and sat down next to L.

"Can you please assist me, Light-kun?" L asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Nope!" Light laughed at the detective who now pouted.

L stood up, closing the laptop. He walked out the door and was now going to talk to Watari. _I must not postpone this consultation with Watari about how I feel about the brunette. I don't know if I can ever be loved though...I mean, who would love someone like me?_

L entered Watari's office and sat down in a chair in front of the old man's desk.

"Hello, L," Watari greeted the detective. "What seems to be the problem?"

Watari always knew when L was worried or stressed about something. "Do I have feelings beyond friendship for Light-kun?"

"Well, I would say yes," he replied. "Of course you'll have to answer a few questions for you to know yourself. Do you like being near Light?"

"Well, yes," he replied.

"What happens when you and him encounter close contact like accidentally touching each other, or what would happen if you fell asleep on him?"

"I get sort of flustered and my heart beats very rapidly," L said. "Wait. How do you know I fell asleep on him?"

"I didn't." Watari said.

A light blush brushed the detective's face.

"See, I really do think you have fallen in love with this boy and you didn't even know it until a few days ago," he said. "I do wish you the best of luck."

L thanked Watari for his help, and went back towards the bedroom. He was thinking of a way to tell Light how he felt.

Now, during the time L was talking to Watari, Light was working on typing on his laptop. What was on it was something he was going to give to L. It was a letter that told his feelings for the detective. The brunette wasn't worried at all to how L would react. He was going to give the letter to L when he finished; which was now. When he saved it, he stretched and listened to the detective's light footsteps getting closer to the bedroom. When the raven-haired man came in, Light looked up at him and smiled. L smiled a small smile and went over to sit by the brunette. He sat down in his usual manner and glanced over at the laptop's screen.

"You can read it now if you want," Light told him. "I'm finished with it."

L said nothing as he read the letter.

_Dear L,_

_I want to tell you that after the many times we have been together, not one moment was forgotten. You are unforgettable, L. Not because you are a great detective, but because of every little thing about you. I don't care how much you think I'm Kira(even though I am NOT). I don't mind the sweets and the way you sit. To tell you the truth, I think it's kinda cute. I know that was unlike me to say you were cute, but it's not a false statement.__ I want to tell you that I have fallen for you, L. I love you L.  
><em>

_Sincerely,  
>Light<em>

When L was done reading, he looked over at Light and smiled. The brunette reached his hand over and pulled the detectives head closer to his own. The distance was soon shortened by Light as his kissed the detective. The pale lips were actually soft and warm despite their appearance. The detective melted into Light. The kiss was broken and L snuggled up next to Light. The brunette smiled at the sweet L the was leaning on him.


	8. The End!:D

**A/N: Yes, this will be the final chapter of L's Sick Week. Also, Rolling Thunder is not a sequel to L's Sick Week. Remember to review!**

At the end of the week, L was cured of his cold. Light, however, was laying in bed. L was running around getting things for his poor Light-chan. The brunette had caught the cold. The detective wasn't sure how the young man got it though.

"L," Light said with a hoarse voice. "You know how I got this cold, right?"

L just shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Light. "No, I do not. If you know, would you please tell me?"

" I'm just going to say that it was both of our faults. You know, when I kissed you." the brunette smirked.

The raven-haired man blushed profusely and turned his head away. But, he was too late, Light had placed his hand on L's face and turned it back around. The brunette quickly shortened the distance between them and gently pressed their lips together. The detective's eyes closed and his mind stopped functioning properly. Light broke the kiss after what seemed like hours. He smiled at L. "I love you, L."

L blushed a little. "I love you too, Light-kun."

Unfortunately, the romantic moment was ruined by a Light that sneezed. Very loudly actually. "Light-kun, did you have to ruin the moment?" L pouted.

Light only laughed at this, and soon, L joined and laughed just a little too.

* * *

><p>Yes, this one was VERY short. But, it was actually the epilogue pretty much. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!<p> 


End file.
